


Of Wings, Fangs, and Flames

by All_Of_The_Heros



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dragon Tim Drake, Fairy Cassandra Cain, Gen, Jason Todd Lives, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Phoenix Jason Todd, Siren Dick Grayson, Vampire Alfred Pennyworth, Vampire Bruce Wayne, Vampire Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Heros/pseuds/All_Of_The_Heros
Summary: Even as a vampire Bruce collects kids.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Of Wings, Fangs, and Flames

Alfred was an old vampire, older than most could even comprehend; he’d seen kingdoms rise and fall, and yet because he wasn’t born a vampire but made one, he’d always be considered the lesser of his species. In his youth, Alfred had resented the fact, but as he got older, he’d come to accept his lot in life; after all, change was slow going in the world of vampires.

The Wayne’s had been a breath of fresh air, and yet the hunters still killed them and their entire clan save for their eight-year-old son, whom they’d shoved in Alfred’s arms.

Sometimes Alfred could still hear Martha’s desperate cry, “Run,” there were tears in her voice, and had she been human, Alfred was sure they’d be running down her face as well. He did as the mother asked; he took her son in his arms and ran with the boy.

Alfred was very old; he’d seen kingdoms rise and fall, lost loved ones to the ether of time. Yet nothing had broken his heart quite like the boys screams that night. Alfred was faster and stronger than both parents combined, but not fast enough that the boy couldn’t see the smoke that seemed to spread for miles as the hunters burned his home to the ground with the clan’s dead bodies still inside.

After all, the hunters believed there was only one way to make sure a vampire was really and truly dead, and that was to burn the body and consecrate the ground. Construction of a hunter’s church was likely to start as soon as the ashes cooled.

Bruce would never be the same.

§

The thing most people got wrong about Sirens is thinking they all sang. That absolutely wasn’t the case, and Dick wondered why even other creatures assumed that, after all, Sirens feed on attention. You’d find them in any field where a live audience was present. Except for ballet, they left that to the fairy’s and their stupid superiority complexes.

They wouldn’t die without it, but they’d constantly feel like they were starving. This is what made the circus a perfect place for a young Siren to grow up; he’d never go hungry. Dick wouldn’t have given it up for anything.

Until the rope snapped.

§

Jason was six the first time he burned. Apparently, crime alleys best and brightest didn’t take kindly to being pickpocketed, but he’d needed the money for his mom. The fire had hurt worse than getting shot, and Jason didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t see the cop flee the scene or hear his screams of terror when Jason’s dead body spontaneously combusted. ~~~~

All Jason knew was fire, ash, and pain.

§

Tim knew his parents needed to build their hoard. After all, it was important if they didn’t, then what would the other Dragons think, but they’d been around even less since they’d found out Tim didn’t hoard money, but people.

He knew he’d disappointed his parents. No respectable Dragon hoarded anything else, so Tim had to pretend to be mesmerized by shiny valuable things, or else it’d hurt his parents standing with the creatures in their community. Really all Tim wanted was to spend time with his parents, but he knew he couldn’t even if it left him feeling hollow and empty inside.

Watching Batman and Robin helped with the empty a little, even if Tim couldn’t add them to his hoard.

After all, they weren’t family.

§

Cassandra didn’t make a sound as her trainer cut off her wings again. She didn’t even so much as flinch. It hurt so bad she wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. There would be no point it wouldn’t make the pain stop.

Her trainer would only make it hurt more next month.

§

Damian sank his fangs into the servant’s throat, and he didn’t stop drinking until the woman collapsed from blood loss. He didn’t feel guilty; Damian didn’t, not at all. Nor did he lie to Grandfather when he asked why Damian didn’t finish his meal; the boy was genuinely full, that was all. He was an al Ghul; why would he spare the life of a lowly servant.

Damian definitely didn’t cry that night after seeing mother finish her off.

Why waste good food?


End file.
